


You're No Angel Either, Baby

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Cock Rings, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Genderbending, Post-sex fluff, Sex Toys, Spanking, Wax Play, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a Victoria's Secret model is certainly not boring, but Jongin is worried that her marriage is dwindling. After a heart-to-heart, they agree to be more adventurous in bed and try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Angel Either, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> another genre i haven’t really written before. please don’t brick me. this fic collection has really challenged my skills in writing which i don’t mind! i’ve been wanting to do this prompt for so long because who can forget those beautiful edits of our nini in lingerie. (google it if you haven’t cause hot /damn/) but this fuckin escalated omg. lastly, shout out to beyonce aka queenb’s angel also being my inspiration for this

 

The music stopped blaring in the photo studio and several people are greeting each other after another hard day at work. Jongin eagerly greeted and smiled towards everyone as she walked back to the dressing room. The stylist hastily following her footsteps took off the angel wings harnessed to her back. Jongin sighed as the weight was literally lifted off of her shoulders. They don’t look too heavy at first but after standing under a light for thirteen straight hours, Jongin could feel how tense her muscles were. She reminded herself to hit the gym tomorrow. Although tonight’s exercise she should consider as a little warm-up. Jongin sat in her chair and drank from water bottle handed to her by her trusty stylist. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment as she stood up to get dressed in her casual clothes. She definitely couldn’t walk around in public wearing only sexy underwear. Though she honestly wanted to try doing that someday.

By the age of 24, Jongin had been modeling for only three years when she was offered the golden opportunity. It’s an honor to be recognized as a Victoria's Secret model and Jongin is forever grateful. She thought she started modeling at a late age since she sometimes shares the runway with models as young as 16. Ever since becoming a VS angel, her life had been full of excitement, abundant in overseas trips, several public appearances, a group of ladies she now considered as her real sisters, and supportive fans.

Most importantly it lead to Jongin meeting her husband, Kyungsoo. They had met the first year Jongin went to America for the annual Victoria's Secret show. Kyungsoo was assigned to be her guide and was well versed in the Korean language. Not that Jongin didn’t know how to speak English, but it was nice to have someone native to the country she was visiting speaking to her in Korean. She learned Kyungsoo had taken on the job for a favor from his senior. Jongin was much taller than Kyungsoo though she liked the man didn’t mind the height difference. He was often soft spoken but his words sometimes had a bite to it.

He was an average guy who grew up in the suburbs with loving parents and a cute maltese named, Marshmallow. He had studied linguistics and business economics at NYU. He was currently working at a hi-tech startup firm in the city. Kyungsoo was so ordinary and yet intriguing at the same time. She somehow got the courage to ask for Kyungsoo’s number at the end of her trip. She didn’t think it would spark anything but she didn’t want to lose contact with Kyungsoo either. They ended up talking to each other everyday despite the distance. Jongin even visited Kyungsoo whenever she was in town. She found herself telling the man even her deepest darkest secrets. She believed she fell in love with Kyungsoo because he accepted for who she truly was.

They got married in secrecy a year later. Jongin didn’t even tell her closest friends or family in fear of the information getting out to the public. She still loved her job but couldn’t risk their privacy being tarnished. She knew Kyungsoo didn’t like the attention and was okay with it as long as he was there when she needed him. After two years of marriage, Jongin saw a turn in their relationship. Neither of them were barely home in their shared condo in Seoul. Kyungsoo had relocated for them to spend more time together. Jongin still often traveled outside of Korea, but during her downtime she couldn’t see herself being anywhere else.

The messages between each other were at a minimum. No more endless conversations about who loves the other person more or who was better at cooking. Their times together that should’ve been spent happily were turning into arguments. Even the sex was becoming lackluster. Jongin had feared the worst would happen as they continued with their busy lifestyles and she wanted to do something about it before it was too late. She used to think her life was in order and now the world she helped build for her and Kyungsoo was crumbling.

It was one rare night that they were both home, Jongin hesitantly approached her husband. She poured out her feelings that night and didn’t even notice the tears falling like waterworks down her face. She desperately looked at Kyungsoo hoping that their love was still true. That she wasn’t wrong in her decision to keep this part of her life secret. That she hadn’t been the reason their marriage was failing. The warmth she felt from Kyungsoo’s embrace and kind words was the most soothing action she received in a long time. They agreed to salvage their relationship for they have sacrificed so much up until now it was only fair to do so.

Months later, Jongin had found herself much happier. She finally revealed to the world about her secret marriage. It garnered buzz in the entertainment world. The reaction was mixed; many were supportive and of course there were several who unhappy. She was used to the hate since that never stopped since she started modeling. It was the harsh words about her husband that made her blood boil. Jongin felt the most guilty that she had never told even those closest to her. She was a coward and didn’t want to make it seem like she was ashamed to be in love.

They had moved back to Kyungsoo’s home country to fulfill the dream the man had of having a family, owning a home with a white picket fence; the works. Jongin thought it was cute for Kyungsoo to consider that was his dream. She wasn’t going to be someone to deprive him of it any longer. Kyungsoo had found a different job that allowed him to be home more. Despite retiring as a VS angel, Jongin still had several gigs but they were mostly in America. No matter how late or early her flight would be she would always try to be home whenever she could. The couple had talked about starting a family. The idea had crossed their minds from the beginning though now they both found they were ready to take the next big step.

However there was one aspect of their lives they had grown to be dependent upon and questioned if they could continue it once having children. Jongin remembered the first time they had their first intense bdsm scene like it was yesterday. The vivid images are fixed in her mind. It was far different from the boring, missionary sex they had in the past. She unknowingly began to enjoy seeing in Kyungsoo in physical pain. Body writhing beckoning to be touched. Jongin had never seen the submissive side of Kyungsoo before. She didn’t want to lose sight of it either.

****  


///

The neighborhood is quiet on a normal Saturday night. Many families at home enjoying a late supper or gathering by the television to watch a primetime comedy show. As for Jongin, a typical night was to see her sub waiting for her at the foot of the bed. Jongin walked inside the ‘dungeon’ vicariously. She goes to the the corner to grab the riding crop amongst the neatly organized equipment.

In the room it is silent except for the latex scrunching with every step Jongin had taken. She circled around the kneeling Kyungsoo. The sub stark naked except for the thick black leather collar around his neck. Eyes down casted with his hands nicely placed onto his lap. He doesn’t flinch when the riding crop traced his naked body, a few marks have yet to fade since the last session. It had been about two weeks and both were eager for another one. After finishing one full turn around the sub, his dom stood before him with confidence.

“Is my baby prepared for me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

A small jut on the lips form when she commanded him to show her. Kyungsoo slowly turned around so that his back now faced her. He slightly bent down revealing the anal plug nestled into his stretched hole. His ass clenched in excitement and Jongin knows that he enjoyed baring all to only her. She then ordered Kyungsoo to return to his original position.

“You’ve been such a good boy lately.”

The sub shook his head and he continued to cower under his dom’s presence. He pondered if he should tell the truth of his previous wrongdoings. Once his dom was in their room he felt his palms were sweatier than usual, the hairs on his neck stood up, all of his senses were more alert, his eyes twitched as he looked down at his lap. His hands were now gripping into balled fists. He could never lie to his dom. It was a defiance of their bond.

“N..no, Mistress. I’ve been bad today.”

“What did you do sweetie?” Her voice is calm but the tone was laced with authority. Kyungsoo bit on his lip to fight the whimper itching to come out. He unconsciously looked up at his dom upon answering.

“I...I…”

“Eyes down. Speak properly,” barked Jongin. Another little rule of theirs is no eye contact unless Jongin initiated. Kyungsoo had also broken the rule of not being clear when talking. It disappointed Jongin and her sub knows very well that he had failed. His eyes are glossy and shouldn’t dare cry, but he had felt so incredibly guilty. He kept telling himself that he deserved this.

“I came while waiting for you, Mistress.” He hadn’t meant to do what he did that afternoon. If Jongin couldn’t be home until evening, it was normal for Kyungsoo to offer prepping himself ahead of time. Although he did prefer Jongin stretching him. He was so eager to finally have another session and lost in pleasure he came, ropes of cum painting his chest. Kyungsoo shook with horror as he hurriedly went to the bathroom to clean himself. If his dom were to spot any trace of cum on himself, he would be done for.

Jongin took a deep breath. She didn’t want her sub to look so distressed—not yet at least—but her role needed her to make sure something like this would never happen again. “You came while prepping yourself.” She doesn’t prose it as a question, but a statement she wanted to say out loud. Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to be reminded what he had done was wrong. She walked closer and leaned forward to allow her fingers to card through the freshly washed brunet locks that had finally dried. Kyungsoo bit back a groan when Jongin pulled on his head. She lifted his head so that he could see the dark look in her eyes. Her face was blank but Kyungsoo knew what it truly meant.

The riding crop traced the sub’s body, down the pale chest and up to the side of his jaw. The gentle tracing caused Kyungsoo to tremble. Jongin’s grip in his hair grew stronger as Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the pain. “Did you do this on purpose? So I would punish you? Is that what you wanted?” Kyungsoo immediately shook his head as his lips quivered. “N..no...”

“Silence!” The shrill voice had Kyungsoo visibly shaking. He told himself he needed to stop or else he would get into more trouble. Jongin is somewhat kind enough to overlook her sub not following even the most simple rules. There is a bigger problem at hand and Kyungsoo had certainly been bad for defiling himself without her around.

Jongin let go of her sub and ordered Kyungsoo to rest his arms on the foot of the bed. He does as told because they both know he deserved to be punished. Jongin scoffed when she can see Kyungsoo sticking his ass out as if he were shamelessly asking to get spanked. She knows the little fucker gets off on it. She won’t deny that she does too.

The riding crop remained in her hands as she paced back and forth. “Looks like we won’t get to try the new gift I have for you. Such a shame since I wanted to reward you tonight. But since you were good enough to tell me the truth. I’ll let you choose how many lashes to receive.” She stopped in her tracks when she can see Kyungsoo’s dick is hot and heavy between his legs. Jongin decided to tease him a bit and guided the riding crop along the erected penis. Her sub shuddered, gripping onto the sheets as she continued down to each ball sac.

“So...how many do you deserve?” A trick question, really. Not enough meant he didn’t care and too many meant he was being overconfident. Either way it could lead to him being in deeper shit. Kyungsoo decided to meet his dom in the middle.

“Twenty, Mistress.”

Jongin nodded as it was a fair amount. They had gone much higher once to test Kyungsoo’s limits and that had her sub barely able to walk for weeks. “Don’t forget to count out loud for me, sweetie. If you don’t cum, I’ll let you taste me later.” Kyungsoo doesn’t have to turn around for Jongin to see the shimmer in his eyes.

The first lash is considered safe, similar to a playful smack. As Jongin went on the hits had gradually grown stronger, her satin gloves soothing the angry red marks. By the eighteenth lash, Kyungsoo had his face down in the sheets. The few stray tears that had slipped out were now dry on his face. His chest heaved as Jongin decided to use a paddle halfway in, the heavy weight almost caused the sub to fall down to the ground. Kyungsoo could feel his knees burn against the carpet as his legs felt like jelly. He was lucky to have the bed to lean onto. He could feel his dick aching as he willed himself to not cum. He had been so close after the previous hit. It was a liberating experience for Kyungsoo. He had never thought the pain could quickly be replaced by pleasure.

“You’re doing so well.” Jongin doesn’t forget to praise Kyungsoo in moments like these. For he had been pliant and deserved to hear her voice of approval. Her grip on the paddle tightened once again as the block of wood made contact with Kyungsoo. He whimpered as the particular blow had him jolt forward the bed, his erection receiving the friction he craved for a split second. His voice was strained as he spoke, mind going numb as he diligently counted. “Nineteen.”

Jongin bended over to caress the affected cheek. Kyungsoo gasped when he felt Jongin hover him. She gave a soft kiss behind his ear as she tugged on his dick in slow drags. “One more, baby.” Jongin went back to her usual stance and prepared to give the final blow. The last smacking sound rung in Kyungsoo’s ears as his body went forward again.

“Twenty.”

After wiping the paddle, Jongin silently placed the paddle on the hook it belonged to. She looked over to Kyungsoo who had still been breathing heavily. It was something her sub had been restraining the whole time. She walked back over to Kyungsoo and tucked away the sweaty fringe that clung to his forehead. Her hand goes down to rub smooth circles on the abused rump. “Such a good boy,” she uttered, “Now get on the bed for me. On your back.” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo tried to stand on wobbly legs.

Her natural instinct told her to help him up, but she observed him gingerly crawling on top of the bed instead. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath as he laid down on his back. The satin sheets, soft and cool to the touch. He looked up to the ceiling as he waited for Jongin to go to the bedside. Kyungsoo whimpered when a smooth silicone ring went down his dick.

Jongin gazed over to the flickering light from the candles settled on the nightstand. “Do you like the candles you set up for us?” Kyungsoo earnestly replied to Jongin, eyes still looking upwards. “Yes, Mistress. I thought you would like the scent.” Jongin genuinely smiled at the small detail. It made scenes like this a little more special. She went in front of the single-wick candle and took off her satin gloves. They are set on the empty space of the nightstand as her fingers dance over the moving flames. “Yes, sweet vanilla is my favorite scent.”

There was warmth enwrap her palms, even after she blew out the flame as she carried the candle. Kyungsoo stayed in position until she moved his legs slightly apart, so that the plug is still in view. “Shall we see how it is against skin?” She carefully poured the yellow hot wax onto Kyungsoo’s stomach. He gasped as the burning liquid hit his skin and trickled down the curves of his body. They had never tried anything like this before.

Kyungsoo didn’t mind the hot wax latching onto his skin. He actually wanted his dom to keep going. Finding the sight inciting, Jongin hovered the candlelight over the upper part of his chest, lowering to allow the hot wax around the pair of pert nipples. She is calculated in pouring to make sure it doesn’t make direct contact with his nipples as she doesn’t want the burns to turn serious. Kyungsoo’s back beautifully arched as Jongin continued to pour until there wasn’t any hot wax left.

The splatter of yellow contrasted amongst the patches of red against porcelain skin. Jongin placed the candle back on the nightstand as her free hand traced along Kyungsoo’s body. She leaned forward to smell the hint of vanilla, the wax still warm under her fingertips. “Baby, it smells just divine.” Kyungsoo doesn’t turn his head but he knows that Jongin is thoroughly enjoying this. He bit back the grin creeping on his face.

“On all fours for me, sweetie.”

Kyungsoo let out a small moan when he tried to move. His body still felt sore and the slight burn marks on his chest were still fresh. Jongin showed concern for a brief moment, ready to stop when told the safe word. She waited for it, but the words aren’t said as Kyungsoo does as commanded. Her usual stoic expression softened as she gently caressed his back. “My baby has been so good tonight. How about I use the gift I planned for today?”

“As you wish, Mistress.”

Jongin guided Kyungsoo onto his back again and frowned when her sub winced in pain. She gently cupped Kyungsoo’s face, thumbs rubbing circles on flushed cheeks.  “Baby, don’t forget the safe word you can say if you want us to stop.” The man nodded as he gave her a sincere smile. He reached out to hold onto the hands still cradling his face. She doesn’t protest when Kyungsoo initiated contact. “I’m fine, Mistress. I..I want you inside of me….please.” Jongin leaned over to tenderly kiss Kyungsoo’s temple. “Okay, sweetie.” She gave him a small smile before heading to the black dresser. She found what she was looking for and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Kyungsoo could feel the dip in the bed as Jongin settled in between his legs. He watched as Jongin lifted her latex dress, bunching at her hips. He unconsciously licked his lips as he saw her glistening wet pussy. “Do you want to taste first, baby?” Kyungsoo eagerly nodded and it has Jongin smirking. She carefully placed her present and lube to the end of the bed. Kyungsoo anxiously waited as Jongin hovered him with hands on the metal headboard.

His face is met with the folds of her vagina and gave them a teasing lick. The small action already had Jongin trembling. His smug face is hidden beneath as his tongue began to dart in and out. He gave the engorged clit a few sucks and that has Jongin breathily moaning for him, thighs shaking as he continued his ministrations. Kyungsoo felt brave as he bit her inner thigh, hands kneading into the plump flesh of her ass.

Jongin grinded down, fucking herself on Kyungsoo’s face as she gripped tightly on the headboard. She’s so close but she warily moved away from Kyungsoo. She doesn’t want to cum just yet when there is still her special gift waiting for them. The little whine Kyungsoo let out is actually making Jongin coo at him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before reaching out for the box and lube. She asked him a question as she untied the red ribbon. “Did you think about me fucking you when you fingered yourself?”

“Y..yes, Mistress.”

Jongin opened the box and inside was a black silicone feeldoe. They had tried regular strap-on dildos in the past though it wasn’t as stimulating since Jongin would have to take care of her after. As if it were a normal conversation during dinner, Kyungsoo had suggested looking into getting a strapless dildo. Instead of being secured by a harness it would be inserted inside of Jongin. This way they can both be equally stimulated. The idea caught the dom’s attention and thought of surprising her sub. She was happy the toy arrived at a time Kyungsoo wasn’t around so she could immediately hide it in the dungeon.

Kyungsoo observed as the feeldoe slowly penetrated his dom. He leaned on his forearms to get a better view until it was finally situated. Jongin keened as she gave it a few rough pumps. They make eye contact as Jongin poured a generous amount of lube to prep the toy. “Tell me, sweetie. When you came...did you scream like the slut you are? Hungry for my cock?” Kyungsoo doesn’t answer as the anal plug is suddenly pulled out of him. The hole clenched as it desperately desired to be filled again. Jongin is back in between Kyungsoo as she hovered him. “Don’t ever do it again. You know better. Now, let me remind who you belong to.”

Her hot breath ghosted his lips as she slowly penetrated him. Kyungsoo grabbed onto her out of reflex as the toy stretched him larger than the plug. Jongin moaned as she could feel every inch inside of Kyungsoo moved the toy deeper inside of her. She gently thrusted into Kyungsoo, adjusting herself to keep her control of the toy. Jongin soon kept a good rhythm as she rocked back and forth. She happened to be more vocal than her dom.

The newfound way of her body being stimulated almost had her over the edge. She gripped tightly on Kyungsoo’s waist as she continued thrusting into him. Kyungsoo had been right about this as it brought them closer to each other compared to a strapon. Jongin could tell she wasn’t going to last much longer. She took off the cock ring and stroked Kyungsoo’s dick in sync with her motions.

Kyungsoo clenched around the toy as he felt his stomach coil into knots. He met her thrusts and the wanton moans that left his lips encouraged his dom to go faster. He let out a loud choked sob when Jongin had brushed against his prostate, hitting it repeatedly once she had found it. They made eye contact once more, yearning for each other, wanting to pour out the love they had always shared. Jongin climaxed first, her orgasm coming down like a crashing wave. She rode out her high as she stroked Kyungsoo to completion. She then lazily leaned over to kiss him.

Usually they try not to kiss during a session, but she achingly needed to taste him. Her tongue swiped at the crack of his lips asking for entrance. Kyungsoo parted his mouth enough as he allowed Jongin to explore him, their tongues meeting in the middle. Jongin retracted, sucking on the wet muscle as she felt hands around her waist. She grabbed onto each side of Kyungsoo’s head and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Jongin breathily sighed when they stopped for air. She gave Kyungsoo one last peck on the lips and sat upwards. Jongin gently pulled out the feeldoe from the both of them. The sub gave her a gentle smile and she couldn’t hold in her even wider grin.

///

They laid in their normal bedroom, sheets barely covering them and legs tangled together. Kyungsoo laid on his side to avoid anymore weight directly on his bum. Jongin had placed pillows under his body, so he could easily sleep on his side later. They had already taken a bubble bath after their session with Jongin doing most of the work. It helped loosen some more of Kyungsoo’s muscles. She didn’t mind tending to her husband: offering him a glass of water, carefully scraping of the wax, playing soft music to ease his mind, applying any kind of medicine to his body. It was the aftercare of each session that reminded the couple of their special bond and love for one another.

Jongin leaned onto Kyungsoo’s chest feeling warmth envelop her with the soft sound of her husband’s beating heart. He was still sensitive under the sweater he currently wore, so she was careful whenever she moved. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through the long sleek black hair and sighed when he inhaled the fresh scent of flowers from their bubble bath.

Jongin turned onto her side and looked up as she rested her right hand under her head. “Honey, are you gonna be okay to go to work on Monday?” Her husband chuckled and brought her in a tighter embrace. “Mmm...I’ll be fine. You didn’t go overboard with me today. I know you’re still thinking about it.” Jongin’s bottom lip protruded into a pout that had Kyungsoo laughing once again. He reached over to poke the bottom lip, gesturing it go back in place. “I thought you liked seeing me in pain.” Jongin snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I’m not a heartless bitch that doesn’t care for you. Your overall health is important to me too.”

Kyungsoo grinned as he pinched Jongin’s cheek, much to her dismay. “Such a good girl. How could I have possibly been able to have you as my wife?” Her eyes narrowed as her husband abruptly turned mushy. She gently used her index finger to push against his forehead. “You must have conquered an empire in another world to have someone like me.”

Jongin yelped when Kyungsoo brought her closer for a chaste kiss. “Ah~ You cheeky girl.” Jongin was grinning as she shrugged. “Well, as they do say birds of a feather flock together. You’re no different from me.” Kyungsoo sighed as he looked longingly at Jongin. She could sense there was something else he had to say. Jongin took Kyungsoo’s free hand into hers and their fingers naturally intertwine.

The gentle squeeze Jongin gave has Kyungsoo finally mustering up the courage to say what what on his mind. “We still need to talk about….this….and our future.” Jongin nodded and spoke in a soft tone. “I know. I thought about it really long and hard...we could continue, but I think we can do without it.” Kyungsoo was clearly surprised in what his wife had said. “Really? I was thinking you’d want to keep doing this.”

Jongin sighed as she rested her head in the pillow. “We need to focus on building our family now.” Kyungsoo leaned over closer to the end of his pillow, so that their faces were only inches apart from each other. The proximity seemed all the more intimate.

“Then was today our last session? Was that why you had a special gift?” Jongin shyly hiding her face into her pillow was his answer. Kyungsoo grinned as he leaned in to look at Jongin’s face through the bed of hair. “Aw, Jongin...baby, we can still have our fun in bed. Not all of our toys should go to waste.”

His wife turned to him with a smug face. “Good because after trying the feeldoe I am so fucking you with it again.” Kyungsoo kissed the top of her head and then down to her lips. “Alright, just say the magic word and my needy hole will be ready for you.” Jongin groaned and squirmed in their bed, which obviously amused Kyungsoo. “Oh my god. You sound like a slut.”

“Only for you, Jongin. Only for you.”

 


End file.
